Hey There Tai Dear
by Badger-Chan
Summary: A short fic based on the song hey there delilah. Matts away and missing Tai so writes him a song. Bit slushy really, contains gay love and gay sex, you have been warned. M to be safe.


* * *

Hey there Tai dear,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

It had only been a one months since I left him behind in New York and traveled across America. I was currently in a hotel room in Las Vegas sat on my bed alone just strumming out the chords of the song I wrote never to be performed except to one person.

(Flashback)

"Do you just want to stay here while I finish of the tour Tai? You have followed us right around the world basically are you not bored of hearing the same shit over and over?"

"I could never get bored of hearing you and I'd follow you any where. But I have also wanted to see New York for like ever. ARGH I don't know what to do!"

I loved it when Tai got all stressed about stuff his nose scrunched up and he pulls the cutest face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Then stay here it's only a little over a month till I've finished. Enjoy a little holiday."

I pull him in close and give him a kiss.

"OK but you have to promise to stay in touch everyday ok?"

"Of course I will babe, I'll miss you loads."

"I'll miss you too, you're my light"

We kissed again but this time it was more passionate like it was the last kiss before I left to go to war and would never come back. That thought of never coming back sent I shiver down my spine and Tai feeling it just pulled me closer and whispered in my ear;

"Everything will be fine you are gonna be back in my arms in no time at all."

I put the do not disturb sign on our room door and went to enjoy my last night with my lover for over a month.

(End flashback)

I let out a small growl as I remembered Tai's words of "back in no time at all". No time my ass this seemed to be the longest month of my life!

So I just carried on softly singing to my boyfriend who was 1000 miles away.

(A/N I do know that Las Vegas is a little more than 1000 miles from New York but it's near enough.)

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

I thought about our relationship and how when we were just friends 15 years ago when we were 11 we could hardly stand each other and kept fighting. As we grew up we realized we didn't fight because we hated each other it was because we couldn't stand to be without the other, which then blossomed into love. I would also get lonely and depressed because I felt like I had no one in my life that cared for me but I was completely wrong. Tai would be right there whenever I needed him and I would be there for him. Right at this moment I hated the distance between us and wished he had come with us but there's not long left now. He'll be the only one to hear this song. He's the only one who broke my defenses the only one to know that to see the true me you had to look into my eyes and not listen to my voice.

I'll always be by your side Tai.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

I am cool, calm, icy Ishida Yamato lead singer of the Teenage Wolves and you Tai dear are the only person in the whole entire world who knows me.

Hey there Tai Dear  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me boy  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Moving out and becoming independent has really taken its toll on both of our lives in more ways than one. The main problem is money, things are just too expensive, we live in a tiny flat some where between the city centre and the suburbs because we cant afford any other location. I sometimes wander how we manage to stay alive. But as soon as this tours over with the band will be more popular and we'll be able to afford anything we want.

(Flashback)

Tai is sat crying on the sofa.

"Hey don't worry babe everything will be fine with my guitar and the band we'll be able to live the life we want."

Tai looks up into my eyes hints of doubt shadowed over them.

"Believe me; my word is good, isn't it?"

A brief nod and we are held together in a tight hug.

(End)

As that memory comes back to me a tear falls out of each of my eyes and trickles down my face.

Hey there Tai Dear  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Nothing can ever express the way Tai and I feel towards each other. All the songs I write are secretly for him even though he may not know it. Every note that comes out of my mouth is aimed at making him love me more. I can see from the expressions I get from him of absolute breathlessness that I succeed every time and in doing so I fall more in love with him.

I pour my heart a soul into the last song of the last concert in our world tour wishing for it to end so I can get back to my Tai.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

I am emotionless Ishida Yamato of the Teenage Wolves and you Tai dear are the only one to see this is far from true.

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Tai Dear I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

As I'm sat in the first class section of the plane on my way back to New York the excitement of finally being back with Tai over comes me, the people around most think its because I'm in first class, little do they know. I think to back home to all of are other friends and how they most be doing. Sora must be in the top 20 tennis players in the world, Joe a great and respected doctor and the younger ones about to leave college I hope TK has done well. I also draw my mind to the couples, Mimi has Izzy (who'd have thought) and their going strong last I heard they were getting engaged! Wander where the invitation is, god I can't believe to of my friends and the most unlikely couple ever are getting married, ha. Tai told me that TK and Kari have finally decided to make their obvious attraction towards each other public and have been dating for about 15 months now. God have I been away that long already! My mind goes back to Tai; no one can ever have a relationship like ours its one of a kind. It's taking all my will to keep my excitement from over flowing.

Hey there Tai Dear  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Tai Dear here's to you  
This ones for you

I've finally returned to my Tai and remembering the request I made of him,

"_Be good and don't miss me……too much"._

This of course was not listened to because as soon as the door to the room was opened Tai was in my arms crying out of sheer happiness mumbling into my shoulder,

"I missed you so much".

In this moment a memory came back to me of when we had only just started dating each other and had just graduated, Tai staring at a specialist football college and me going big with the band.

(Flashback)

"Tai just because your going to college and I'm in the band doesn't mean we won't see each other we're moving in together remember, and its only 2 years you'll be at college while I'm making history as the sexy Ishida Yamato of the Teenage Wolves" I said in way that made me sound all macho. Tai instantly toke away my macho man illusion by playfully punching me in the arm which I winced at but then we both broke into fits of laughter.

(End)

That was the night Tai and I first slept with each other, having wild, raunchy, very passionate sex (A/N: sorry thoughts getting carried away with me). The last thought effected me in more ways than one and I was soon finding my self being thrown onto the bed.

Tai grinded himself up against me making me moan. God he knows how to make me horny as hell. I was soon being taken in his mouth and I never thought one human could experience sooo much pleasure and sure enough I had a very loud orgasm. But it wasn't over, I was flipped over and after a brief moment of pain a greater amount of pleasure than before coursed through my body. Feeling Tai inside me after so long was amazing.

"TAI….." I moaned out in pure ecstasy as I had another mind-blowing orgasm and about the same time as I clenched,

"YAMA!" Tai yelled in just the same amount of pleasure as he came inside me and also had a mind-blowing orgasm.

Lying in each others arms I couldn't help but think that every inch of happiness, success and pleasure was because of Tai, he'll never truly know how appreciative of him I am but hopefully the song I wrote just for him may convey some of it.

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

I am Ishida Yamato and he is Kamiya Taichi, we are best friends, lovers and soul mates forever and always.

X

* * *

OMG I never knew i had that amount of slush in me hahaha! Anyway let me know what you think. 


End file.
